Scientific Explaination
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Yamamoto is in science class and is very bored. 8059


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...cuz if I did...*shakes head, trying to be serious, but fails* Bwahahahahahaa!!!

A/N: Lol, I was in science class, and I was EXTREMELY BORED!! So yea...really short...but sweet and cute? and possibly fluffy????

-Yamamoto's POV-

I just got back from school, which was really interesting, might I add. I simled. Okay, it was a fun day, well in science it was, atleast. As I walked into the sushi resturant owned by my dad, I saw him making sushi for some costomers.  
"Takeshi!" He yelled, waving a knife in th air. I laughed.  
"Haha. You shouldn't play with knives, dad." I greeted him with a wave, walking up and sitting next to some random guy who was eating some fatty-tuna. "How was school, Takeshi?" he asked. "It was...fine..." I smiled, "well, I better go and do some homework now, so...bye!" I said, getting up and walking into the house part of the resturant. As I was walking down the hall towards the stairs, I heard my dad say to one of the costomers, "Kids these days, right?".

I laughed, walking up stairs and down another hall, to my bedroom. Once I reached my destination, I put my bag down and fell on the bed, remembering todays events...

_-flashback-_

_'Sigh. This is sooooo boring...' _I thought, staring at the front of the class. My head is resting in my arms, which are on the desk and I think i'm going to fall asleep soon...zzz...  
"Yamamoto-san!" the teacher yells. I jolt upwards.  
"80?!!!" I yelled, still abit dazed by falling asleep. _'I wonder how long I slept for...?' _I wondered, stealing a quick glance at the clock behind the teachers head, and ignoring the giggles from aroun the classroom. _'Only a minute went by???' _I thought miserably. I turned my gaze back to the teacher.  
"Were you sleeping in _my _class?!" he yelled, I stared at him, and blinked.  
"Uhm..." I said lamely, trying to think of an excuse, but failed miserably. Sigh. Everyone knows not to mess with this teacher, but I think he's only mean and up-tight because he needs someone to love, ya know?  
I grin.  
"I was saying, Persistent organic-pollutants, also known as P.O.P, is carbon containing compouds that remain in water or soil for many years," he said, walking up to my desk, "insecticide spray was used until the 1970's, that is now banned due to using it on everyday food such as fruits and vegetables, too keep insects off." he explined, smirking and standing at the front of my desk.  
That made me think.  
"So...." I started, but got interupted by the teacher. "When insecticide spray is used on your food, it stays there for 15 years. It poisons your food, but only if youeat a very large amount." he stated, looking around the room.  
"Oh, then, since I like eating apples so much, i've been poisoned?" I asked, looking up at the snobby teacher, that I dcided to name . "Yes, but your not going to die because you didn't eat enough for tha to happen." he replied, walking back to the front of the room, towards his desk and sitting down.  
"Ohh!," I said, punching my fist into my pen palm in realization, "since people spray that insecticide stuff on fruits and veggies, and people eat them, they get a little poisoned each time, which keeps bilding up, so the poison in their body gradually gets bigger...right? Then if you ate too much of something that has that insecticide stuff on it that you eventually die...right?" I asked, sounding a little worried, I mean, woundn't you be? If you started eating apples by the age of 6 then kept on eating them every single day from them on, for the rest of your life..and then figured out that you could die because of eating something that's supposed to be _healthy_ for you...is bad...wouldn't you be worried, or scared? Not that i'm scared, just worried.  
I look back at the only to find him staring at me. So I look around the room ad notice that everyone else staring at me too. I akwardly rub the back of my head before asking, "What?".  
Gokudera leaned towards me, the first to recover, I guess. "You actually said somthing really close to sounding smart..." he said slowly, "are you really a yakyuu-baka?" he hissed, glaring at me with confusion.  
I guess I have that affect on people sometimes...  
"Huh?" I ask, looking over at him, cocking my head slightly. He face-palms. "You...you yakyuu-baka! That was the closest _thing_ to a _compliment_ that _I _wou give _you!!!_" he seethed.  
"Maa, your so cute Gokudera. Haha!" I said, grinning and laughing at his red face.  
"YOU BAKA!!!" he cried aloud.  
_-end flashback-_

I laughed. I think that last line could be heard through the entire school.


End file.
